


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by seepingout



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seepingout/pseuds/seepingout





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

The end of the world didn't mean the end of gossip.

She overheard one of the survivors remark - not unkindly per se, there was no malice to the tone - that although Alice had a pretty face, she had the body of a twelve year old boy.

She found that she couldn't really disagree, but she didn't agree either. Alice did have a pretty face, stunningly so in fact. And yes, the constant fighting, lack of food, and stress of non-stop travel meant Alice's body was all but gaunt, but it wasn't the body of a twelve year old boy. She may not have had curves. The lack of fat on her body may have meant almost non-existant breasts and butt. But, she was all lean muscle. No one could look at Alice and think her anything but a warrior. 

Claire knew she was relatively lucky that the same things that had stripped Alice's body of it's feminitity hadn't done the same to hers. She didn't have the curves she used to, but she was absolutely certain no one would ever compare her body to that of a boy. 

The stress and near starvation had damaged her femininity in other ways. She no longer cycled. With the danger and lack of supplies it was for the better, but she knew it was a sign of how hard this life was on her body, despite any outward appearances. She'd had a healthy libido before, but it was almost non-existant now. Sure, she occasionally thought of what a nice temporary escape sex would be from the realities of her life, but the few times it crossed her mind, it was quickly replaced by images of comfortable, uninterrupted sleep.

She was tired, mentally and physically. She supposed that was what really attracted her to Alice. It wasn't her beautiful features, or her warrior's body. It was the sense of safety Claire felt around her. Alice made her feel like she could go to bed and not have to worry about being attacked or being needed. If something came up, Alice could take care of it and Claire wouldn't have to know about it until afterwards. It was freeing in a way Claire had not expected.

She also knew it was a little unfair to Alice. She faced the same hardships that Claire did, she needed a break as much as, if not more than, Claire did.

So when Claire saw that Alice had not gone to sleep even though others were on watch, she walked out, grasped Alice's hand, and didn't let go until Alice was curled up alongside her under a blanket. She ignored Alice's quizical look and tucked her head against Alice's shoulder to keep the other woman from asking her anything.

She felt her body relax against Alice's and, as her hand settled against the other woman's side, the feel of Alice's body caused a stray image of the two of them skin to skin to pass through her mind. The image faded quickly and she didn't linger on it.

As Alice relaxed into her and her breathing quickly evened out, Claire knew she had been right. Alice needed the contact and the comfort as much as she did.

There might be more later. Once they both got past the more desperate, more basic need to simply relax, Claire knew she wouldn't mind familiarizing herself with the planes of Alice's muscles, the curves her body only hinted at. She knew she would refind the sexual urges that had left her when the world died. 

But that could wait.


End file.
